<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needles and Stitches by farawisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537939">Needles and Stitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa'>farawisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steter Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, Just write trope bingo, Sharing a Bed, Steter Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:19:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kanima, Peter checks up on the pack human.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steter Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Write! Trope Bingo, Steter Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needles and Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is inspired by the picture prompt on Steter Week and is also the first post for my Just Write Trope Bingo card. This is for the bedsharing prompt there. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter listened intently before he made his way across the street towards the sheriff’s house. There was only one heartbeat inside, the soft fluttering of the young man’s heart he had come here to see. The sheriff’s cruiser was nowhere to be seen. Peter wondered at that, given how worried the man had seemed just hours earlier when Stiles had gone missing. </p><p>Peter crossed the street and scaled the side of the house so that he could look into Stiles’ room, where the boy’s heartbeat was. Said boy was sitting in his desk chair, his back to the window and a large first aid kit open on the desk. He had a needle in his hand and was calmly stitching up his side as if this was an everyday occurrence. Peter silently slid the window open and entered the room. </p><p>Stiles froze mid-stitch. </p><p>“Are you here for your revenge?” he asked before he continued his work, expertly tying the thread as he reached the end of the wound. </p><p>Peter narrowed his eyes at the boy’s back. How did he know that the werewolf was there?</p><p>“I can feel you,” Stiles answered the unspoken question. “I felt you at the warehouse as well, even before you helped kill Jackson to save him.”</p><p>“Why would I want revenge?” Peter asked, wanting to know what the boy thought. </p><p>“Because I set you on fire,” the other replied. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.”</p><p>“You’re sorry that you killed me?” Peter inquired.</p><p>Stiles shook his head, starting on the next wound, further down his torso.</p><p>“No,” he answered, “you were too far gone in your quest for revenge then. You wouldn’t have stopped at killing those guilty of killing your family. I’m sorry that I set you on fire again though. That was an ass hole move. I just couldn’t think of any other way quick enough.”</p><p>The young man sighed as he tied off the thread again. Peter studied his back. Stiles was right. He hadn’t been in his right mind when he was the alpha. His death and resurrection had cleared his mind. A lot. Now he could see clearly again and knew how he wanted to go on from here. </p><p>“I’m also sorry about what Scott did to Derek. Had I known about his plan, I would have tried to prevent it. I can’t believe he bite raped Derek. Scott’s not the boy I grew up with any more,” Stiles whispered. “Can you tell Derek I’m sorry when you see him next?”</p><p>“I will,” Peter said and saw how Stiles sagged in relief, before hissing in pain.</p><p>“Can you kill me at the Nemeton?” Stiles asked through clenched teeth as he held his side. “That way my dad doesn’t have to find me murdered in his home and I can lock down that damn tree before he calls any more crazy here?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “Why are you so intent on me wanting to kill you?” he asked. </p><p>Stiles continued to stare at the wall in front of him, not turning around. </p><p>“Why else would you be here? You’re Derek’s left hand now. You deal with threats to the pack. I am a threat and connected to another. I killed you and Scott used Derek and nearly got him killed. It’s only logical that you kill me as a message to Scott. Wouldn’t be the first time that I’m used as a message to him. Just my luck that he doesn’t get them.”</p><p>Stiles laughed hollowly and Peter breathed in deep, now noticing the pain, the absolute agony that was rolling off the younger man in waves. How had he been able to ignore this until now? The werewolf made his way across the room and to Stiles’ side. He carefully turned the chair on which the young man was sitting and gasped as he took in the damage done to the boy.</p><p>“You should see the other guy,” Stiles said, reacting to Peter’s incredulous stare.</p><p>Peter had no idea how to reply to that. </p><p>“Who did this?” he asked after a minute of silence as he catalogued all the damage. The split lip and black eye that was swollen shut by now had been the only things that he had been able to see when they had been at the warehouse. However, that was by far not where the injuries ended. Stiles’ torso was a canvas of blue and black and violet and the red of dried blood. How? How were there so many open wounds on the boy and he, a born wolf, couldn’t smell the blood? </p><p>“Nothing to worry about any more,” Stiles answered, waving his hand negligently. “He’s been taken care of. He won’t come back to bite you in the ass. I promise.”</p><p>Peter could only stare at the human. After a moment, he let himself touch Stiles’ bare skin. Immediately black veins crawled up his arm.</p><p>“How are you still upright?” he asked disbelievingly as the boy sighed in relief.</p><p>“Stubbornness,” Stiles dead-panned. “Why are you taking my pain if you want to kill me?”</p><p>“I don’t,” Peter answered as he took more of Stiles’ pain. When the veins started to lighten, he pulled his hand back, taking out his phone from his pocket. He dialled Derek’s number and waited for his nephew to answer.</p><p>“Yeah?” Derek came on. “How is he?”</p><p>“Hurt,” Peter said, his eyes never leaving the teen in front of him. “I’ll take care of everything.”</p><p>“Thanks uncle Peter,” Derek replied sounding grateful even to Stiles’ human ears.</p><p>“You found the other two?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Yeah. They’re okay. They’re sleeping with Isaac.”</p><p>Peter breathed a sigh of relief. While he was not happy with Derek for biting only insecure teenagers, he couldn’t exactly point fingers given that he had done the exact same when he had been the alpha. At least Derek had asked them if they wanted the bite. By now, Derek had four betas and was stable. That was a lot better than he had been able to manage.</p><p>"Good night," he said before cutting the connection when Derek had said the same back. </p><p>Peter looked down at Stiles who seemed to flag now that the adrenaline was leaving his body.</p><p>“Ok,” he muttered. “Up you get.”</p><p>He lifted the unresisting boy up into his arms and made his way into the bathroom. He sat Stiles down on the toilet seat and started to root through the cabinets looking for a wash cloth with which to clean the by now unresponsive teen. He found some and took one, wetting it before he started to wipe Stiles down carefully.</p><p>Once he was finished, he picked the boy up again and carried him back into his bedroom, setting him down on his bed. He went over to the desk and picked up the first aid kit before making his way back towards the bed. There, he disinfected the wounds again before putting antiseptic salve on them. After that, he felt along Stiles’ ribs, making sure that none of them were broken. It didn’t seem like it, but he wanted to make sure. He would take the boy to the hospital tomorrow. For now, he would wrap those ribs and let Stiles sleep.</p><p>As he looked up into the boy’s face, he saw him look at him. </p><p>“Why?” Stiles asked, quietly.</p><p>“Because you’re Pack,” Peter answered, not needing to ask what the boy was asking, and the smile on Stiles’ face a beautiful thing.</p><p>“Will you stay?” the teen asked unsure as if he was afraid that he was overstepping his bounds. </p><p>“Of course,” Peter answered as he put away the first aid kit after wrapping Stiles’ ribs. He got up to get the desk chair, but Stiles hand wrapped around his wrist. Peter turned around and Stiles lifted the cover he was pulling over himself in invitation.</p><p>Peter hesitated. He wasn’t sure what to do since he hadn’t been able to talk to Stiles about what he had come to talk to him about. </p><p>“Please,” Stiles begged, his eyes big and pleading. </p><p>“Of course, darling,” Peter relented as he pulled his shirt over his head, toed out of his shoes and stepped out of his jeans. He crawled into bed behind the teen and pulled him close, draining his pain again. He felt Stiles go boneless against him.</p><p>“Thank you,” the teen sighed as he snuggled closer.</p><p>“Anything for you, sweetheart,” Peter answered as he was sure that Stiles had fallen asleep. They could talk in the morning. For now he would keep the boy safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>